It's Been Awhile
by SgtSkipper
Summary: 5 times ‘it’ almost happened to Skipper, and the 1 time ‘it’ did. Suprise pairing! Rated M for Mature!
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer & Authors Notes for my _Five Times, Plus One Series. _

To my Readers,

Sorry I've been so un-active on my other story, _As Lovers Go_, its just a little writers block. I do have plans for it to continue and it will, eventually.

Notes for this story:

-This is my first time writing "porn", I am a long-time slash reader though, so it has given me pointers ;)

-The first five stories are set before Skipper meets any of his crew; the last story is set just after "Christmas Caper".

-Sorry the words amount aren't all the same, I felt some should've been longer, but sadly these fan fictions don't write themselves.

-The lyrics from number four in the series is "You're so Damn Hot" by Ok Go

-I made up all of the OC's; none of them exist in the television series or the movies.

-This story contains mature content.

-This story contains het. & slash as well.

I'm sorry if I offend anyone, but this is your **warning!** If you don't like this short of thing don't read it, if you are too young, please don't read it!

I don't own Penguins of Madagascar, and I am not gaining anything by writing this story.

Please Enjoy and Rate!

Love,

Sgt. Skipper


	2. Saffi from Denmark

* * *

Remember when Private asked "well why aren't you allowed in Denmark anymore Skippa?" and Skipper said "that's between me and the dames..."  
So this is my take on what really happened ;3

* * *

5 times 'it' almost happened to Skipper, and the 1 time 'it' did.

Saffi

1) Denmark, a beautiful country, a "Nordic' country, south of Germany and sadly for Skipper… was now off limits.

*flash back*

Under the floorboards of the local Danish bar, was where other animals took solace from the unforgiving winter weather outside. Sitting upon a makeshift bar stool was an edgy looking bird. His feathers were trimmed neat and slicked back against his forehead and it looked as if he were heavily outlined in back—for the exception his face and taut belly.

_A vision in black and in white, _thought a nearby female grebe. Her eyelashes fluttered matching her skyrocketing heart rate. She sought courage from her heart because all rational thoughts were flooding from her mind as she choose the spot next to the sharp looking bird.

"Dag? _Een drank alstublieft_," Saffi spoke softly slurring her words in a seductive tone, or what she hoped sounded alluring, "Ze usual."

For the first time Skipper looked up from his drink, scotch on the rocks, only to meet the eyes of a young grebe. Her dark brown feathers were a striking comparison to the shy blush creeping up her neck as she saw the other bird caught her staring.

"Parr-dun my starring," She apologized in broken English, "vat is your _naam_?"

"The names Skipper and I have no problem with your staring…" The conversation dropped as quickly as it started.

Dag placed a shot of vodka in front of Saffi with a _hier mijn life. _She tipped back her head and downed the shot hurriedly. All the while Skipper, out of the corner of his eye, watched the muscles in her neck flex and contort in light effort.

_She is quite an attractive young bird. _

"I told you my name, what is yours grebe?" Skipper said casually as "Dag" refilled Saffi's shot glass. Saffi bit her tongue to stifle a giggle,

"My name is Saffi. Pleased to be meeting you, Skipper." Skipper licked his beak, "You are not from a'vound here, _toch?" _

"You're right Saffi, I'm not. Originally I'm from and Antarctica, a penguin's natural habitat, but I'm stationed here in Denmark for awhile, while… um, for the holidays I mean." Skipper broke off, not meeting direct eye contact.

"I see," Saffi downed her third shot and it ruffled her feathers making her look curvy in all the right places, "you have place to stay?"

*end flashback*

Saffi nipped lightly at Skipper's neck as he pushed her against the side of her father's barn.

"Let us go inside." Saffi lead Skipper inside of barn, it gave off an earthy smell but sheltered them from the cold and snow.

Saffi gently pushed Skipper into a pile of nearby hay, it surrounding his head in way similar to that of a golden straw halo. She straddle his hips and kissed his mouth, his chin and his cheeks taking her time, slowly warming them while blood rushed to all the spots she kissed on his face (a blush). He sat back as she ran her hands up and down his sides lazily.

"Do you want this?" She questioned, "I do, and I 'ave since I saw you sitting in that bar alone…" Skipper groaned. As she was going in for another kiss, Skipper let out a small growl and flipped their positions. Skipper was on top.

Before Skipper could make another move, the barn doors burst open, and there stood a seething elderly man.

"SAFFI?! VAT IS DIS?" An angry red masked his face, "VAT? WHO IS DIS BIRD? WHO?"

"Pa?!" Saffi embarrassed pushed Skipper off her and ran to her father. Skipper could hardly understand what was coming out of her beautiful mouth as she was speaking very fast in Dutch.

"YOU!" What Skipper could only guess was Saffi's father pointed at him, "OUT. OUT! GET GONE, GET LOST! OUTTTT!"

Skipper walked hurriedly passed both the distressed father and beautiful blushing Saffi, and as Skipper exited the barn he threw her a wink as he slid into the nearby forest. He heard shouting from the pair. He was just disappointed that Denmark had left him cold and alone this Holiday. He called the station, he was going home.

* * *

Translations:

_Een drank alstublieft, _A drink please.

_Naam, _Name.

_hier mijn life, _Here (you go) my sweet/love.

_Toch,_ So/right.

**_Enjoy it? Tell me by click the R&R button! _**


	3. Cindi the Pretty Kitty

Cindi

2) The stray cat purred as she curled her tail around Skippers roaming flippers, stopping him. She laid back pulling Skipper down with her, him on top of her. She swished her hips under him playfully.

"Mmm, Skip!" She squealed as Skipper toyed with her sensitive ears. Skipper chuckled warmly, stroking the ginger cats' ears. His beak went and replaced his flipper on her ear, leaving tender love bites. She clawed gently at his sides wrapping herself tightly around him.

The air was becoming heated, Skipper breathed in her scent, a mix of fresh cut grass and fishy cat chow, and he loved it.

In the heat of the day, somewhere off in the distance, he heard children play, but from their spot in the bushes he could not see them, but he could hear them perfectly. He tried desperately to drown them out and focus on the pleasure Cindi was giving him by _swoosh_-ing her tail up and down his back teasingly.

"Did you hear that?!" She sat up quickly. Her ears perked up and rotated on an invisible axis. "Someone--my human, s'calling me!

"What!? No, Cindi… stay." He nuzzled her side of face gently with his beak.

"Sorry Skip, next time 'kay?" She licked his face and walk away slowly allowing him to watch.

"What a view…" He whispered hoarsely.

She looked over her shoulder, winking and running towards her tiny red-headed owner, purring for the small girl, purring like she did from him. Skipper sighed.


	4. Rupert the ol' Pervert

Rupert

3) Skipper didn't register the other male's lips on his straight away. He sat stunned and let his girlfriends' older brother kiss him senseless. Skipper pulled back with a gasp and Rupert pulled back licking his beak and watched as Skippers' face heated.

"What are you d-doing?" Skipper whispered, scared, his eyes pleading for him to stop, "Rupert! I'm your sister's boyfriend! Not yours!" He pushed Rupert away roughly.

Rupert laughed breathlessly, the wind knocked out of him.

"Skipper, come now, its all in good fun." He kissed each of Skippers cheeks, then sensually, the tip of Skippers beak. Skipper had no words, Rupert was a good looking penguin, could have any bird he want, but he decides to go after his sisters catch?!

Skipper pulled back from Rupert's assaulting mouth as if burned, "This. Is. So. Wrong." Rupert just flashed him a smile. Skipper's temper flared. His face red, and sweating, what Rupert took as a shy blush and that was his ultimate downfall as he went in for another kiss from the younger Skipper.

Skipper balled his fist, socking Rupert straight in the mouth. Rupert cradled his injured face in his trembling flippers.

"If you leave here, I'm telling my sister you hit me for no good reason!" Rupert spat blood into his flipper trying to look convincing.

Skipper scoffed, "tell her whatever you like Rupert." Skipper left the house with the slam of the door.


	5. Darla, my bunny

Darla

4) Her cute fluffy little tail was what attracted Skipper. Her long ears draped over her heart shaped face, her ever twitching pink button nose. She was just down right adorable. And to be frank, Skipper hadn't been on shore leave for a long time and he hadn't been intimate with another person since Rupert, his old girlfriends jerk brother who had kissed the daylights out of him. _Ack._

He hadn't expected to meet this attractive bunny rabbit. No, it was luck. And tonight was his lucky night. She was a little jumpy. Startled easily, but she warmed up to Skipper just fine. _I still got it, _Skipper smirked when the bunny pressed herself onto him eagerly. He ravished her mouth; she was so willing, yet timid in her actions. She hesitantly placed her arms around his neck, deepening the make out session.

The music of the loud party seemed to in beat with the excited couple's movements.

_You don't love me at all, but don't think that it bothers me at all.  
You're a bad-hearted boy-trap, baby doll, but you're...  
You're so damn hot!_

The lyrics suggested what Skipper was think and he decided to break their kiss and whisper to the shy bunny exactly what he was feeling. She blushed at all the compliments and agreed that 'yes they needed to find a room to continue'.

The found a spare room, upstairs away from the ruckus of the loud ongoing party. Skipper gently place his love bunny down on the mattress and kissed the soles of her feet, her breath hitched and Skipper whispered things like, "Good, relax.", "Beautiful," "Is this okay?" and "Having fun?"

With her long front teeth she was biting her bottom lip almost to the point where she bled, choking off moans and groans of approval. Skipper soothed her ears back so they fell dramatically over the bed spread.

"Let me hear you bunny." Skipper whisper in Darla's ear. She tipped her head back and moaned softy, it was better than nothing.

Skipper flipped over Darla so she was lying on her belly and she tensed, frightened. Skipper straddled the back of her legs and started on a romantic backrub. Releasing the stress flowing from the rabbit's body, and replacing the fear with pleasure.

A knock was heard from the door, Skipper groaned.

"Occupied! Sorry my friend. Find another ro—"To both Skipper's and Darla's shock the door burst open and a very worried party guest yelled to them "THE COPS ARE HERE!" He scrambled on to the next door, shouting warnings as he went.

"Fudge!" Skipper was shaking his head and slowly rolled off of the disappointed bunny rabbit. He couldn't believe it. Darla sat up and draped her arms over Skipper pulling him in for a goodbye kiss.

As she left she gave him her number and winked.

"What happened to my shy bunny?" Skipper chuckled.

"I can be whatever you want babe." She called out as she walked away. Skipper had no idea he had almost laid the local slut. He decided it was best if he 'lost' her number.


	6. Crazy kinky Twins

Jenny (& Shawn)

5) Twins. They were twins, friend of his families, or so he's told by Jenny. Shawn was quite but not inactive when it came to holding him down while his sister pinned Skipper's flippers over his head. They giggled and they completed each others sentences.

One would start a sentence, "Don't you," pause and then other would finish it, "want us?" They slurred. The spoke in sync. Scary.

Shawn kissed his neck while Jenny toyed with satin ties and a blindfold. Skipper did not like where this was going. Turns out, in the end, they weren't friends of the family. They were sent by Dr. Blowhole, it was his special forces out to get him.

Skipper was unharmed save for a couple of hickies and the angry red cuts on his wrists from where he tried to break free and get as far away as he could from the kissing lips of those crazy twins!


End file.
